Cantik Cantik Kok Galak
by Dhita82
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau seorang Haruno Sakura yang dapet peringkat kakak kelas tergalak, dan juga seorang anggota TDP (Tim Disiplin Pelajar) akan merazia semua kelas dan juga termasuk akan merazia kelas kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke yang bukan anggota osis ?/"YANG COWOK MAJU KEDEPAN !"/"Iya sayang aku kedepan "/"Aaaaaaaaa ENGGAK ADIL "/RnR please ?


**. **

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cantik Cantik Kok Galak **** Dhita82**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Ooc –Out Of Character- Gajelas, EYD yang berantakan, miss typo(s),**

**.**

**.**

**Humor, Friendship, Romance –maybe,**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :: Gimana jadinya kalau seorang Haruno Sakura yang dapet peringkat kakak kelas tergalak, dan juga seorang anggota TDP (Tim Disiplin Pelajar) akan merazia semua kelas dan juga termasuk akan merazia kelas kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke yang bukan anggota osis ?**

**.**

**Fic pelepas galau aku dari nilai UAS akuuu yang begitu~ jeleeekkkk~**

**.**

**.**

**Here**

**We**

**Go**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika suatu hari di Konoha High School para osis khususnya tim disiplin sekolah mengadakan razia, bagaimana nasib sakura yang akan merazia Sasuke sang kekasih yang bukan anggota osis ataupun tdp ?_

.

oOo

.

Konoha High School

Salah satu sekolah yang terkenal dan terfavorit seantero konoha. Dan jika kita sudah mendengar kata 'terkenal' dan 'terfavorit' pasti kalian tahu bagaimana anak anak murid yang berada disekolah tersebut. Ya, pastinya anak anak golongan dompet tebal. Salah satunya anak bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha corporation.

Uchiha Sasuke

Bagi kalian para gadis gadis yang sedang lajang apalagi yang sudah mempunyai pasangan jangan pernah berani berani mendekati Uchiha bungsu ini. Kalau kalian masih nekat tamat sudah riwayat kalian. Karena Uchiha bungsu ini sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih dan kekasihnya ini adalah gadis tergalak pada setahun belakangan ini.

Gak percaya ? Mari kita lihat salah satu ruangan kelas di Konoha High School ini,

.

.

.

.

"YANG COWOK MAJU KEDEPAN !"

Suasana kelas yang semula ribut dikarenakan guru yang sedang tidak mengajar karena alasan sakit tiba tiba menjadi hening seketika. Mungkin sekarang anak anak yang sedang terdiam beberapa menit itu jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena,

"DISINI CEWEK SEMUA YA ?"

_And you know what i mean_, yah ini semua berkat ketua TDP kita. Haruno Sakura. Mengadakan inspeksi mendadak alias razia. Ra to the zi to the a, razia. Tau kan arti razia itu apa ? Sakura baru saja mau mengeluarkan kata kata pedasnya lagi, sempat terdiam karena semua cowok dengan tergesa gesa maju kedepan semua, tunggu semua ? Bukan tapi tinggal satu cowok lagi yang belum maju. Dia masih enak dengerin musik pake earphone yang setia menempel di telinganya sekali kali ia menangguk anggukan kepalanya pertanda ia menikmati musik yang sedang ia dengarkan. Sakura mendekati cowok yang berstyle rambut emo itu.

Mampus loh, batin mereka semua.

Sakura mendekati cowok itu dan segera ia tarik earphone berwarna putih itu dan segera menggebrak meja yang didepannya.

BRAK

"Lo cowok apa bukan ?!" Cowok itu hanya melihat sejenak makhluk _pink_ yang berada didepannya, dan segera mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis cantik didepannya.

"Kalau iya lu cowok cepet kedepan!"

"Kalau gue enggak mau kedepan gimana ?"

"Gezz cepet kedepan, atau mau gue cantumin nama lo di buku bp."

"Hn."

"Gue bilang cepet kedepan!"

".."

"Lo itu maunya ap—"

Cupp

"Iya sayang aku kedepan~"

"..."

Krik krik

"CIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE~"

"DIEM! SIAPA SURUH CIYE CIYE" dengan wajah merona,

.

.

Cantik cantik kok galak,

.

.

.

Kelas yang hening itu bertambah hening ketika sang ketua TDP mengatakan akan melakukan pemeriksaan hape ditempat. Dan itu membuat keruh suasana, seperti halnya Naruto dan kawan kawan yang sedang sibuk menyembunyikan handphonenya ditempat yang aman. Tapi sangat disayangkan ketika Naruto hendak menyembunyikan handphone tersayangnya di 'tempat aman', mata _emerald_ Sakura segera melihatnya.

"Yah, Sakura-chan jangan dong. Ya pleaseee~"

"Tidak Naruto, ini bagian dari tugas. Lagian hape lo enggak akan gue makan kok Cuma diperiksa"

"Huweee~ kenapa harus gue duluan yang diperiksa ? Kenapa enggak yang lain ?"

"Karena lo mencoba menyembunyikan hape ini, maka dari itu gue curiga."

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chann~ aku mohon," Naruto memohon mohon pada Sakura yang masih bersidekap dada memegang handphone berwarna hitam milik Naruto.

"Tidak. Lagian kenapa lo takut banget jangan jangan~"

GLEK

"ENGGAK! Eh ? M-Maksudnya dihape gue enggak ada apa apa kok,"

"Oh ya udah gue periksa ya ?"

"Y-Ya silahkan,"

Sakura menekan tombol aktifkan disamping benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Dan layar yang tadinya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi gambar naruto dan hinata. Sakura geser layar itu tapi setelah layar itu terbuka,

"Kok lo pake kata sandi ?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri disamping Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Lah emang kenapa ?"

" Nanya lagi, kan jadi susah bukanya."

"Lah itu hape gue, masalah buat lo ?"

What the ?

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Ya udah apa kata sandinya,"

"Rahasia,"

"Udah deh jangan bercanda, ini gue serius apa kata sandinya."

"Siapa yang bercanda sih kan udah gue bilang kalo kata sandinya rahasia."

"Naruto lo jangan coba main main deh sama gue,"

"Siapa yang main main ? Lagian gue lagi main sama Hinata-chan bukan sama lo. Ya kan hime~" Naruto memainkan anak rambut Hinata yang panjang dan sesekali ia hirup. Dan perlakuan itu membuat Hinata seperti kepiting rebus dan juga membuat Sakura memunculkan perempatan siku siku disurai _soft pink_nya.

"Hinata lo balik keruang osis," ujar Sakura dingin. mendengar 'atasannya' memerintah Hinata segera pergi walaupun ia harus berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang tak mau lepas.

"Yah~ kenapa sih Sakura-chan ?"

"Gue tanya baik baik ini apa kata sandinya,"

"Ih lo tu ya, TEMEEE~" Sasuke yang tadinya duduk santai melihat anak anak yang sedang dirazia, segera menengok siapa yang memanggilnya dan segera menuju ke depan kelas.

"Hn,"

"Lo juga hn, hn, aja kerjaannya. Bilangin tuh sama pacar lo, kalo kata sandi gue itu rahasia. Gue udah capek bilangin dari tadi, kaga nyantol nyantol. Padahal jidatnya lebar~" Sakura yang mendengar perkataan hendak tersulut amarah tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sekarang berada dibelakang Sakura, dan jika dilihat dari jauh seperti Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura lebih tepatnya handphone Naruto yang berada ditangan Sakura.

"Hime, maksud Naruto itu kata sandinya rahasia~" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura sembari mengetik tulisan rahasia dihandphone Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar bisikan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, karena ia sangat yakin sekarang pasti wajahnya sangat merah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke –tomat. Setelah Sasuke selesai mengetik ia tekan tombol oke dan segera terbuka lah tampilan menu dihandphone berwarna hitam itu. Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduk tapi sebelum kembali ia segera berbalik dan, "CIIIYYYEEEE~"

BLUSH

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dan sekarang wajah cantik Sakura melebihi wajah merah Hinata kalau digoda oleh Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke berbisik, "_Are you okey honey_ ?" dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dan Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata seorang ketua tim disiplin pelajar bisa takhluk dihadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan lo balik ke ruang osis!"

"Lah ? Lo siapa gue, main perintah perintah aja hah, NARUTO ?"

"Habis masa tadi pas gue lagi berduaan, lo malah suruh Hinata-chan pergi. Sekarang lo sama Sasuke-teme masa boleh ?"

"Disini gue yang berkuasa Naruto~"

"Aaaaaaaaa~ ENGGAK ADIL~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ #teriakpaketoamasjid**

**End or Continue ? Tapi aku maunya OneShoot aja sih, hehe :D**

**Aku terinspirasi fanfic ini dari seorang kakak kelasku yang jadi tdp, dia itu dapet peringkat atau julukan kakak tergalak. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ide ini muncul begitu saja saat aku lagi upacara dengerin pidato kepala sekolah~ giliran didepan laptop aja enggak ada inspirasi huh~**

**Ya sudahlah, yang udah baca bisa kali buat klik kolom review yang dibawah #nunjuk"kolomreview,**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


End file.
